


Love Like You

by snugglyrabbits



Category: Mario & Luigi RPG (Video Games), Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: AU where Prince Peasley is in SPM, Dealing with Human Emotions, Emotions, I suppose?, M/M, Other, Redemption, Welcome, also the super dimentio tag, hes just one of the heroes now, lets make that a tag too, lets rise for the giant clown becoming capable of love, the possibilities are limitless, this is my legacy, well i suppose the super dimentio x peasley tag is my city now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24599152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snugglyrabbits/pseuds/snugglyrabbits
Summary: Dimentio has seized control of the Chaos Heart, and he and Luigi have fused into a freakish fusion hellbent on destroying all worlds to create perfect new ones. The only thing standing in the monster's way now is a singular man and his voice of reason, and all the emotions that come with a human host.
Relationships: Luigi/Mamekku Ouji | Prince Peasley, Super Dimentio/Prince Peasley
Comments: 9
Kudos: 48





	Love Like You

**Author's Note:**

> (So, to make a long story short, I made a ship on accident. Started as a joke, but then I spent more time writing and drawing stuff- so now we have this. Oh right, and Peasley's also just suddenly a hero in SPM, don't worry about it.)

“And now, ladies and gentlemen... Get ready for the greatest magic show you'll ever see!”

Dimentio acted fast, eager to get on with the end of the world as he hovered high above the figures standing defensively beneath him. 

Without much of a warning, there was a brilliant light. The tremendous sound of the Chaos Heart pounding, the Void swirling, and the ground shaking at their feet was enough to nearly knock the heroes over as they attempted to brace themselves. Luigi had also vanished along with the heart, consumed by the black hole now culminating in the center of the room. The blinding luminescence nearly seared their eyes as they attempted to see past the shadowy Void.

On the other hand, Prince Peasley hardly had to shield his eyes once the brilliant light of Dimentio’s greatest magic trick subsided. The prince tried to spot any hints of green in all the confusion and chaos, searching desperately for any signs of Luigi. He wanted to call out for him, but he knew there was no chance he could hear him right now. He could only hope he was okay in all of that mess. 

A pounding sound soon echoed throughout the dim light, the scenery beginning to change. Displays of Dimentio’s smile surrounded them from every inch of the room on platforms floating about. Quite soon, the jester’s excitable laughter matched the giddy decorations as well. A thunderous noise nearly cracked the ground at their feet.

It was then that Peasley lifted his head up, eyes widening. 

Something emerged from the chaotic swirling above them, the machinations of Dimentio’s plans finally revealed. A massive figure formed in front of their eyes, harvested from the darkness and clambering forward to create a massive fusion of a monster. It released ragged breaths as it slowly formed, gaining more attributes by the second. A white gloved hand reached from the mess of violet and black, roaring. 

The beast wore a purple and yellow poncho much like Dimentio’s, all attached to a frilly white collar. Its traditional jester garb all surrounded a gangly-limbed torso and body, lanky and disjointed appendages hung loosely at its sides. Leather boots and a green hat were also part of its attire. And most obviously, the deadly puppet harbored a head shaped much like Luigi's, eyes entirely free of light.

It was truly just a giant marionette, a puppet, awaiting Dimentio's command.

“GREEEEEEN!” It managed, the resounding voice of Luigi nearly lost in the static of everything else.

“Luigi?” Peasley inquired along with the others. He moved forward, but Mario held him back.

Dimentio, who was still floating idly by as he admired his creation, explained the rest of his plan with terrible glee as he approached the hulking figure. Horrifyingly, its jaw unhinged easily and allowed Dimentio inside. 

As soon as he entered, he was in complete control of the giant puppet. He laughed as he soon added his own power to the monster, a wicked grin stretched all the way to his ears. The smile and eyes that now loomed over the group were all Dimentio, Luigi just making up most of the aesthetics.

"Now the Chaos Heart is _mine!"_

It was rather disorienting hearing Dimentio's malicious voice emerge from such a familiar face. Monochromatic or otherwise, the features were still Luigi.

"So, shall we get started?" Dimentio's voice echoed, resounding in their ears. The monster lifted its arms, rearing its spindly gridlock legs. "Now I have all I need... to become the king of all worlds!"

Right as the words escaped the creature’s unnaturally misaligned mouth, it sent its fist crashing into the ground, hurtling the four figures at its feet in different directions. Peasley ducked out of the way with the others, grunting and immediately moving to draw his rapier. 

"Look out!"

Peasley just barely managed to dive out of harm’s way as the massive creature crashed down next to him. He looked up, trying to get a good look at it again. 

Such a terrifying creature it was, yes, but the prince couldn’t bring himself to be afraid. He could tell everyone else around him was shocked, scared, confused… but, when Peasley stared up at that giant amalgamation of a creature, all he could see were those bright eyes looking back at him. _He_ was still in there, Peasley knew that much. He could see it in his eyes. 

Much of it still maintained hints of Luigi, anyhow. The green hat it wore, though now looking more shimmery and metallic, was the same shade of Luigi’s usual cap. His shoes, his round nose, and his precious little mustache… they were all Luigi. 

Even with such a mischievous grin on his face, eyes narrowed and full of malicious intent, all Peasley saw was his love. So he wasn’t scared.

His hand trembled at his side, but ultimately, he moved away from the hilt of his rapier. He stood up, refusing to brandish any weapon as he ran closer to Super Dimentio. He wouldn’t hurt him. Of course, it might turn out to be a fool’s errand, and Peasley knew he could be splattered against the solid black floor in a matter of seconds if this didn’t work. But, somehow, he knew he would get through to him. 

Even if he had to go through Dimentio first.

The monster's attention was now placed on Mario, attempting to step on him. 

“Hey!”

Peasley whistled loudly and obviously to get the beast’s attention as he turned and started moving up the platforms around the room. He hoisted himself up using the many blocks across the battleground, heaving himself to the next and the next. He lost his footing as a projectile hit him in the leg, nearly sending him crashing to the floor, but he managed to shake off the pain. He scowled at one of the smiling Dimentio blocks, continuing onward. 

It was clear to the other heroes he was trying to make his way up to the fusion's head. The prince winced as he went up higher, hobbling slightly as he limped towards the top of the battlefield.

"What are you doing?" Bowser's gruff voice was the last one Peasley expected to hear, but he disregarded the Koopa King. "You're gonna get yourself killed, fancypants!"

"Peasley!" Peach attempted, floating from one block to the next. She narrowly avoided a projectile, shielding herself under her parasol. "Wait, please! We don't know what this thing is capable of!"

Peasley nodded, at least to acknowledge her, but he didn't stop. The projectiles were coming in faster now. He drew his blade, using the sword’s edge to block the attacks, making the rapid spurts of energy burst into an array of sparks. He managed to avoid getting hit for just long enough.

He hoisted himself up, until he was eye level with the fusion. The beanish prince stood tall, but the glare of the creature was almost enough to make him stand down. Being faced with such a malicious smile was enough to make even _him_ shiver. He turned back and looked behind him, glancing down at Mario and the others, who were all watching the confrontation with bated breath. Goodness, that would be a rather big fall, wouldn't it?

The terrible monster laughed, and Peasley attempted to look calm and collected, though his confidence was quickly fading.

Admittedly, he wasn't exactly in the best position here.

Inversely, Super Dimentio was gleefully watching the group's futile acts of heroism. It was honestly pitiful watching them try, Dimentio knowing full well his creation’s invincibility would keep them from even leaving a dent. Whatever they tried, it would be useless without the help of the Pure Hearts. Very soon, the Void would grow even larger, and the destruction of all worlds would finally be upon them! 

And now, Dimentio had one of those heroic figures standing right in front of him, just begging for his game to be ended. It was all embarrassingly easy. 

A few stray projectiles were cast from the blocks around the room, Peasley able to avoid most of them except one, getting blasted in the back. He cried out in pain as he fell off the platform, landing on one of the blocks underneath. He huffed as the barrage finally subsided, fixing his hair and glaring up at Super Dimentio.

"Ahahaha! You think dodging forever will help you?" Super Dimentio's laughter echoed throughout the room, the cold and unfeeling noise enough to make the rest shrink back. "I am invincible! There's no stopping this!"

Peasley glowered at the hulking beast. He hopped back on the topmost platform, right in front of Super Dimentio's crescent gaze. He put his sword away.

"Luigi!" The prince called, an obvious shakiness in his voice. Though he wouldn't admit it, he was not-at-all confident this would work. "Luigi, I know you're still in there! You have a part in all this and I know you can pull through! You can stop this!”

Throughout his pleading, Peasley hardly realized the shadow of an outstretched hand looming over him. He only noticed it once it came crashing down, tumbling out of the way just as the white-gloved fist hit the platform. 

"Hey!" Peasley managed to shout as he regained his composure, standing up. "You have to stop! Listen to me! Luigi, I know you’re in there somewhere! I know you can hear me!"

The monster wasn’t listening. Peasley turned around, noticing Mario and the rest attempting to fight the gargantuan puppet with everything they had. Mario slammed Cudge into the fusion's boot, Peach was swiping at its limbs, and Bowser was, of course, trying to burn the leather of its shoe to a crisp.

"Everyone!" Peasley shouted, using a serious and commanding tone normally reserved for diplomatic speeches. "Everyone, please stop! Look! It can’t be hurt!" 

When his back was turned, Super Dimentio flicked Peasley away with one finger. The prince was hit back a ways off the platform, nearly tumbling to the floor. He grunted, managing to grasp the ledge with one hand, then two, able to finally pull himself back up. He exhaled, managed to plant his feet, and stood tall once more. 

Super Dimentio’s neck retracted slightly, annoyed and almost confused with the man’s persistence. Briefly, the heroes on the ground stopped, glancing up at Peasley as he limped toward Super Dimentio again. 

"Don’t you see it’s invincible? It won't do anything to fight it." He continued, loudly. It wasn’t until he was positively sure they had put down their weapons that he softened his voice, getting closer to Super Dimentio. "Just let me talk to him."

"How defiant." Super Dimentio chuckled, the jester’s sickly-sweet voice booming off the walls. The frills on his collar bounced. "Wouldn't you rather sit idly by and cease your mindless attempts and wait for the end of the world?"

"No!" Peasley stomped forward, more frustrated than anything else at this point. "I know Luigi's still in there! And he would never help you do something this... this _vile!"_

"I must apologize, dear prince. But I'm afraid Mr. L is preoccupied at the moment.” Super Dimentio leaned forward, looming ominously over Peasley’s body. “Now, why don't you sit still so I can kill properly?"

Peasley stood tall. 

"If that’s what you want, then fine. End my game."

"W-What?"

“If you so desire, then by all means. End my game.”

There was a single moment of stunned silence, but then Super Dimentio smiled. Its horrendous laughter was uproarious, soon devolving into mindless titters and giggling. 

"Oh, with pleasure! Why, I could squeeze the life out of you between my palms, like deflating a balloon at a sad child's birthday party! Or, squash you right where you stand, like crushing an empty Shroom Shake can!" It laughed again. "Either way, I'll have no trouble wiping your miserable existence out!”

With that, it raised both of its hands over its head, bringing its palms together with the intention to bring them down full-force to squish the pesky prince right where he stood. 

He laughed.

This was too easy. Far too easy!

...

So… why was he holding back?

The smile on the puppet's face faded slightly, the corners of its mouth twitching. Super Dimentio began to tremble. It stopped, relaxing its marionette limbs, letting its hands come apart and sag at its sides.

What was going on?

Dimentio didn’t understand. Luigi wasn't... Luigi wasn't the one in control! Luigi was't capable of controlling him like this! The floro sprout had yet to be removed. Dimentio could feel him even now, he knew he was still hazily bound to the Chaos Heart. He couldn't be influencing him like this... c-could he?

What was happening?

He was supposed to be the one pulling the strings!

Peasley didn't move at first, expression unchanging as he stared up into Super Dimentio’s eyes. The fusion appeared almost frozen. The prince moved forward slightly, only to jump back a bit as Super Dimentio flinched. 

"Hey, hey. It's alright." He whispered, holding up his arms.

With both hands outstretched, Peasley reached up and caressed Super Dimentio's chin, drawing the stunned amalgamation closer to his face. Super Dimentio's eyes widened, garnering a pin-point pupil. It quickly pulled away, grumbling and growling like a confused animal. Fear in its eyes, it stomped backwards, causing the heroes at his feet to scramble away in a myriad of directions. 

_"-S-Stop!"_ Super Dimentio finally managed to blurt. It shook its head, the air around it howling with each of its feverish movements. From the vision of the heroes on the ground, they could see the massive puppet's hands trembling. "Y-You can't stop this now! You honestly think you can STOP ME? Aha! Ahahahaha!" 

Dimentio's voice finally returned, having regained himself. 

"I'm in control! The Void will consume everything, including you!" 

Yet still, the prince marched forward, refusing to listen. He jumped from one moving platform to the next, once again intending on getting closer to Super Dimentio.

"Get- Get away from me!" Super Dimentio cried. 

Surprisingly, it cowered, scrambling back in a rush. It looked almost terrified, narrowed eyes glinting with an obvious panic. It raised its hands defensively, backing into the room’s wall.

This shouldn't be happening. 

"You don't have to be scared." Peasley was still calm. "Luigi, I'm here."

Dimentio scoffed slightly at the notion, but his control froze up yet again as Peasley reached out and grasped at Super Dimentio's hand, which was still held up. It made a move to swipe its hand away, but it didn’t, managing to stand still. Dimentio was screaming, wanting the monster to let go, for it to release its soft and gentle hold, for it to SMASH and CRUSH that little _pest_ -!

"Dimentio?" Peasley attempted a new approach. Peasley brushed his hand against Super Dimentio’s thumb as he spoke. "It doesn't have to be like this, you know! You can't hold onto Luigi forever! Nor can you hold onto these feelings that are making you do this!"

Dimentio tried to keep his composure, but he couldn’t help seizing up. "A-Ahahahaha!" He managed, breaking into desperate laughter. _Jaydes,_ was his voice trembling? "You honestly expect me to give up everything I've worked for for... f-for YOU? You’re more of a fool than I first thought!”

Luigi couldn't possibly be influencing him this much. Sure, his thoughts popped up here and there, but that couldn't be enough to stop him! Why did... how was he feeling these things-?

Dimentio was numb, and so was his puppet.

"Luigi!" Peasley tried again, attempting to bring him back to reality. The prince paused, musing for a moment before tightening his grip on Super Dimentio's thumb. "...Dimentio! Both of you, please! This destruction… It won't bring you happiness!"

Peasley used his vantage point to climb up on Super Dimentio’s wrist, managing to find his footing. He leaned forward, nuzzling his forehead onto Super Dimentio's nose.

“Please. You have to listen to me.”

Terror couldn’t begin to describe what Dimentio was experiencing. 

He thought he was invincible. He should be completely invincible, unkillable, untouchable!

But if that was the case, why was he burning? Deep inside him, a terrible feeling clawed at his smoldering heart. He felt sick. The inside of him blazed.

Outside, Super Dimentio clambered backwards, nearly collapsing. The man in his palm managed to hold on, much to Dimentio’s dismay. He wanted this feeling to go away so desperately. He thought it was surely the Chaos Heart at first, pounding away and rushing his head and soul with horrible feelings- telling him to just get this over with, destroy the heroes, end this world, create a perfect new one!

But, he soon realized the burning wasn’t hurting him. He wasn't being attacked. He wasn’t on fire.

The feeling was gentle, fluttering. It was warm, not seething. 

For the first time in his life, Dimentio was blushing.

The monster’s face was aglow. 

Despite being a cold and callous beast formed out of a desire for world destruction, when Peasley reached out to touch it, all he could feel was warmth. 

Super Dimentio recoiled again, making a low guttural sound. It whimpered and shrunk back. A confused array of garbled noises managed to escape it, echoing through the grand meeting hall. Some sounded like Luigi's voice, the accented whining and emerging as low cries. But, the majority was Dimentio, his voice resounding through the great hall. He shook his puppet’s head, bemoaning pitifully.

"-Darling!" Peasley couldn't help the instinctual pet name, leaping up and reaching to grab Super Dimentio's cheeks. He cupped his hands around it’s face, standing on his tippy-toes. "Shh, it's alright. Breathe. You're allowed to breathe. I don't know exactly what you've become, but breathe. Please.”

Dimentio felt like he was on fire. 

What was this imbecile trying to pull? Was he mocking him? Surely, this was all to bring his guard down! Once he manipulated him enough, he'd get him to let Luigi go, and then they'd all end his game! That had to be the case!

"Dimentio?"

Super Dimentio's eyes had gone glossy, having lost focus on the battlefield entirely. Peasley's expression, much to the jester's abject terror, was entirely genuine. 

What was he doing to him? He was supposed to be invincible...!

"Dimentio, please." Peasley attempted to sympathize, recalling old memories of their previous encounters. "I know you must be hurt. I know it must hurt to be betrayed. But this won't do you any good. Hurting people... ending the world... that won't bring you happiness!”

For a brief moment, recognition flashed across Super Dimentio’s face. Peasley leaned forward, and this time, Super Dimentio did not resist. The prince ran his hands over its face, kissing it softly on its nose. He caressed it lovingly, soon drawing back to simply nuzzle his forehead against Super Dimentio, hugging it close. 

"Please."

The silence was suffocating.

What broke the stillness was the sound of sniffling. Tears hit the ground of Castle Bleck one by one, bursting into giant puddles. Soon, it was a steady trail of tears, waterfalling from the eyes of the monstrous fusion.

Super Dimentio, the terrible freakish blend of Dimentio and Luigi, the abomination meant to bring about the end of all worlds, the harbinger of destruction... 

It was crying.

When Dimentio had fused with Luigi, he had expected only a boost of power. Perhaps a few extra attacks for his use, and a puppet to utilize until he’d squeezed out every bit of usefulness from him. What he hadn’t expected was this. All these horrible, invasive feelings.

Human emotions were so fickle. He’d never expected to feel them himself. 

In all the numbness, Super Dimentio finally managed to move. It wiped at its tears with one hand, sniffling. And with the other hand, it held onto Peasley, keeping him close. 

The Chaos Heart pounded still, but the monster known as Super Dimentio no longer had its thoughts set on the ending of the world. What remained were a confusing jumble of emotions, unfamiliar and foreign to the one controlling it. All he knew was that this feeling… it was something he didn’t want to go away. 

Dimentio knew Luigi was partly to blame for this. He had to be. Maybe he’d fetch him and let him speak, should he ever so please. The idea seemed inane, but Dimentio didn't feel resentment in him, he felt... strangely content. The need for his perfect world, for destruction, it was nothing.

So, for now, the world would be safe. If it meant protecting that fluttering emotion he felt right now, Super Dimentio wouldn’t destroy anything. That could wait. And as Peasley nuzzled into his palm, the monster realized he had _someone_ to protect too.

Super Dimentio laughed, but it was no longer gleefully evil. It was soft and gentle, his smile faint. 

Maybe his perfect world had been right under his nose this entire time.


End file.
